Philip Catherine
Philip Catherine (born 27 October 1942) is a Belgian jazz guitarist. video:Philip Catherine He was born in London to an English mother and Belgian father. He began playing in the 1960s with Lou Bennett, Dexter Gordon and Stéphane Grappelli. He was then a member of the Jean-Luc Ponty quintet, right after he recorded his first album, Stream, produced by Frenchman Sacha Distel. The album was recorded in 1970, in Paris, and released in 1971 on Warner Bros. Records. A year later, he met John Scofield, Ran Blake, George Benson and more musicians in Boston. In early 1976 Catherine replaced Jan Akkerman in the Dutch rock group Focus and appeared on one album with the band, Focus con Proby, which also featured American singer P. J. Proby. In the 1980s Catherine played extensively with the Chet Baker Trio and is featured on several of Baker's albums. He also played with Charlie Mingus who named Catherine Young Django. AllAboutJazz critique Ed Kopp in his review of Catherine's album Guitar Groove said: *"Guitar Groove is an astoundingly lyrical effort from a guitarist in his prime. It should appeal equally to fans of mainstream jazz and fusion, and to anyone who appreciates superior jazz musicianship." Another AllAboutJazz critique John Kelman in his review of Cathrine's 2008 album Guitars Two said: *"Sometimes it's not a good thing to get branded too early in your career. Called 'the young Django' by Charles Mingus and operating in the same fusion sphere as John McLaughlin and Larry Coryell, Belgian Philip Catherine was pegged in the '70s as a firebrand guitarist, albeit an unabashedly lyrical one. Not that there's anything wrong with that, but Catherine's career, now nearing its sixth decade, has always been about a lot more than powerhouse fusion chops, something Guitars Two demonstrates in spades. Catherine's ability to reference traditional markers from Reinhardt to Wes Montgomery, while sounding like nobody but himself, makes Guitars Two the kind of career high point that ought to dispel the guitarist's early branding. The qualities that established his reputation remain, but are subsumed in a broader approach that makes Guitars Two deserving of a place alongside Pat Metheny's New Chautauqua (ECM, 1979), Bill Frisell's Ghost Town (Nonesuch, 2000) and Joe Pass' '70s Virtuoso series on Pablo', as a pinnacle of what can be done by one man and a handful of guitars." He is considered the grandfather of Belgian jazz as he continues to play on the now very active Belgian jazz scene. He won the first Belgian Golden Django (in 1995) as best French-speaking artist. Discography * Stream (1971) * September man (1975) * Guitars (1975) * Nairam (1976) * Babel (1980) * End of August (1982) * Transparence (1986) * September sky (1988) * Oscar (1988) * I remember you (1990) * ''Moods, Vol.I (1992) * Moods, Vol.II (1992) * Philip Catherine "live" (1997) * Guitar groove (1998) * Blue prince (2001) * Summer night (2002) * Guitars two (2008) * Plays Cole Porter (2011) * Côté jardin (2012) With Other Artists With Aziza Mustafa Zadeh: * Jazziza (1996) Columbia 487897 2 With Chet Baker : * Rassinfosse, Baker, Catherine (1983) Igloo 034CD * There'll Never be Another You (1985) Timeless cd sjp437 * Chet' s Choice (1985) Criss Cross 1016 CD * Strollin (1985) Enja 5005CD * In Bologna (1985) Live Dreyfus 191 133-2 With Baruti Trio @ 4 : * Ndugu Yangu (1996) Maîsha com 01 With Lou Bennett & Jack Sels: * Jack Sels (1961) IBC 4C 054 97754 With Emmanuel Bex, Aldo Romano: * Trio With Carla Bley, Mike Mantler: * More Movies (1979) Watt 10A/1 With Julien Clerc: * Studio (2003) virgin 72435 843632 7 With Larry Coryell: * TWIN HOUSE (1976) Atlantic 50 342 * BACK TOGETHER AGAIN (1977) WEA 50382 * SPLENDID (1978) Electra 52 986 With Laila Dalseth: * A WOMAN'S INTUITION (1995) GMCD 87 With Freddie Deronde: * SPONTANEOUS EFFORT (1990) Igloo IGL 081 With Klaus Doldinger, Buddy Guy, Les McCann, Johnny Griffin... * DOLDINGER JUBILEE (1975) Atlantic SD 18162 With Kenny Drew: *''Morning'' (SteepleChase, 1975) *''In Concert'' (SteepleChase, 1977) * And Far Away (Soul Note, 1983) With European Jazz Ensemble : * LIVE AT THE PHILARMONIC,KÖLN (1989) M.A Music A 800-2 With Focus: * LIVE AT BBC (1976) Hux050 * CON PROBY (1978) Harvest ST-1721 With Richard Galliano: * NEW MUSETTE (1991) Label Bleu LBLC 6547 HM 83 With Michaël Gibbs: * THE ONLY CHROME WATERFALL ORCH. (1975) Bronze BR 201 With Dexter Gordon: * SOMETHING DIFFERENT (1975) Steeple Chase Scs 1136 With Billy Higgins, NHO Pedersen With Stéphane Grappelli: * GRAPPELLI PONTY CATHERINE (1973) America 6139 * YOUNG DJANGO (1979) MPS 15510 * LIVE (1992) Birdology 517392- 2 With Peter Herbolzheimer: * WIDE OPEN (1976) MPS 21-21948-8 * SCENES (1974) MPS - 21-22284-5 With Karin Krog: * YOU MUST BELIEVE IN SPRING (1974) MR5 With Joachim Kühn: * SPRINGFEVER (1976) Atlantic ATL 50 280 b * HIP ELEGY (1976) Mps | NAME = Philip Catherine | ALTERNATIVE NAMES = | SHORT DESCRIPTION = | DATE OF BIRTH = 27 October 1942 | PLACE OF BIRTH = London, England, United Kingdom | DATE OF DEATH = | PLACE OF DEATH = }} Category:Guitarists